ninefandomcom-20200216-history
8
''' 2005 short Description/Appearance It's unknown what 8 looked like before he was slain,, since he has the same body design as 9 but without the zipper and has the number 8 on his arm. mariel turns into a 8 Fiction role 8's soul can be seen coming out from the combined talisman and returning back to his numbered skin after 9 combined the Talisman and the Mirrored Talisman together. 2009 film Description/Appearance 8 seems to be made out of an old sock. He is much larger and bulkier than the other stitchpunks. He has a wide, gorilla-like mouth, small eyes in comparison to his body size, and large hands. Seeing as all stitchpunks have a layer of protective padding under their skin, 8 seems to have extra layers of padding to act as muscles. He wears a metal collar-vest. His number is drawn onto his arm rather than his back. His tools include a saltshaker cap for a helmet/mask, a huge kitchen knife as the main weapon, and a scissor blade as a more precise but weaker weapon. He also has a magnet. This magnet reacts to the electric wiring in his head and eyes, which seems to produce a tickling sensation, acting somewhat like a drug. when he's not using his magnet he hangs it from his armor behind him and uses it as a means to "sheath" his knives on his back. He is incredibly loyal and obedient, somewhat like a faithful dog. However, he is crude and mocking to those he has not devoted himself to. He has chosen brawn over brains, and as a result, his is not very bright. 1 is often frustrated by his low vocabulary. Death 8 is captured by one of the Machine’s creations along with 7. 9 is unable to save him in time and the Machine sucks the life out of him. ''"9" Scientist Facebook According to the Scientist's Facebook page, 8 awakened on Thursday, September 3 at 4:30 p.m. and was considered a "gargantuan", "a thick clump of power", "all muscle but not too bright". He was released from the Scientist the next day at 3:26 p.m. He intimidates the scientist, even though he is smaller than him. Fiction role During the war, 8 helped the current stitchpunk group cover themselves under a former soldier's helmet in order for protection. When 7 returned to the others with the twins, 8 lifted the helmet for the Twins to enter and also helped on carrying the helmet but very low this time, in order for everyone to move. However, an explosion impacted on a wall near the stitchpunks' location, leaving 5 behind. 8 managed to help 1 assemble the others, which included an unconscious and now one-eyed 5, under the helmet. The group managed to reach the Sanctuary, where they hid, waiting for the war to end. 8 1.jpg|8's number shown prominently. 8 2.jpg|8's introduction. 8 3.jpg|Close-up. 8 4.jpg|8 in 1's flashback. 8 5.jpg 8 6.jpg|8 sharpening his knife. 8 7.jpg 8 8.jpg|"Subju-what?" 8 9.jpg 8 10.jpg|8 hesitating to leave 5, 6, and 9. 8 11.jpg 8 12.jpg 8 13.jpg|8 guarding both 1 and 9. 8 15.jpg|8 comforting 1 after the destruction of Sanctuary. 8 16.jpg 8 17.jpg 8 18.jpg|8 captured by the Machine. 8 19.jpg|8's freed soul. Category:Stitchpunk Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Stitchpunks Category:Characters